Promesas
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: Y esa Mañana de Noviembre, Todos Ellos hicieron una Promesa que los seguiría por la Eternidad. Mundo: Road To Ninja. RETO CREANDO COMPAÑERISMO: TATY HYUGA VS MISS TSUKI.


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El siguiente OS participa del reto:**_

"_**CREANDO COMPAÑERISMO" del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TATY HYUGA VS. MISS TSUKI**_

_**¡DISFRUTENLO!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Los fuertes movimientos a su lado la alertaron. Lentamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que encontró fue a un pelinegro colocándose unas vendas en los brazos sentado en la cama; no se inmutó, esa imagen era tan común en esos años que ya no sentía nada, más bien, se quedó mirando por largo rato la musculosa espalda del hombre marcada por años y años de duros entrenamientos. Deseo tocarlo pero este se levantó como adivinando sus intenciones.

-_Te vas otra vez_-afirmó. La mujer se sentó en la cama sin importarle mostrar sus pechos desnudos, ese hombre ya había visto todo de ella y avergonzarse sería una completa estupidez_-¿Qué harás ahora?_

El pelinegro no volteó en ningún momento, simplemente siguió vistiéndose en silencio sin importarle nada de lo que dijera. Hinata lo miró con rencor, lo que más odiaba es que la ignoraran tan descaradamente. Tomó su chaqueta y se la puso, así dando grandes pasos se acercó a él y lo encaró.

_-A mí no me ignoras, Uzumaki_-habló con fiereza. Ese hombre estaba muy equivocado si creía que esta vez se iba a salir con la suya-_Me vas a escuchar por las buenas o por las malas_-

Él arqueó una ceja divertido mientras la veía. Era mucho más alto que ella y sobre todo más fuerte, ¿esa mujer realmente creía que podría intimidarlo? En un rápido movimiento, le cogió el brazo y le aplico una llave pegándola a la pared_-¿Así que tratando de sacar las garras, Hyuga_?-presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella-_Yo que pensaba que ayer todas tus energías se habían ido. Digno de Hyuga-Hime-sama continuar con la batalla_-le lamió la oreja.

La sintió temblar debajo de él-_Eres un maldito, Menma_-esto solo le sacó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿_Qué pasa? Ayer rogabas porque te tocara como lo hago-_siguió tocándola. Hinata trataba de contener los gemidos, jamás le daría la satisfacción a ese cabrón_-¿Quién lo diría? La heredera Hyuga sigue enamorada del criminal más buscado del libro Bingo con una recompensa de millones de Ryu´s_-la sintió tensarse_-Tsk, ¿Pensaste que no lo sabía?-_se acercó a su oído_-¿Qué dirían ellos si vieran que tratas de capturarme?_-Hinata tragó duro pensando en lo último. ¿Ellos que pensarían si lo hacía?

La volvió a girar para que lo vea pero sosteniéndole las manos encima de su cabeza-_Entiendes ¿verdad?_-la vio activar su byakugan pero no le importo_-Jamás podrás detenerme, Hi-na-ta_-usando toda su fuerza, Hinata liberó una de sus manos y le lanzó un puño suave que Menma fácilmente esquivo-_Tsk, eres tan estúpida-_pero la chica no le escuchaba, simplemente seguía lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

No le importaba armar un escándalo ni que _ellos_ se despertaran, solo quería golpear al desgraciado ese. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra él, que si quisiera este la mataría, pero con un golpe le bastaría…solo un golpe y ella podría dejar de sentirse tan humillada.

-_Ya me cansé de esto_-lo escuchó decir-_Hasta luego, Hime_- empezó con una serie de sellos que ella conocía tan bien.

Hinata abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran-_No_-susurró_-¡No!-_se levantó, tenía que detenerlo.

Tardé. En una nube de humo, Menma había desaparecido de la vista _de todos_ los espectadores-_Mierda_-golpeó el piso enojada una y otra vez. Otra vez, otra vez se le había escapado de las manos.

-_Mamá, ¿estás bien?-_levantó la mirada hacia la pequeña figura que se asomaba por la puerta. La niña vestía un pijama blanco que resaltaba sus grandes ojos azules que estaban bañados en lágrimas.

Suspiró-_Himawar_i-con una seña de la mano la invitó a pasar. La pequeña se acercó a su madre a paso lento. La mujer la abrazó con fuerza y la hizo sentarse a su lado.

Se arrodilló mirándola con preocupación y miedo pero Hinata tenía otra cosa en la cabeza, algo andaba mal.

_-¿Dónde está tu hermano? –_la pequeña negó con la cabeza. Con su byakugan trató de buscarlo, lo sintió a unos 5 kilómetros de allí.

Sería posible que él…

-_Te odio Menma-_mientras trataba de tranquilar a su pequeña. La próxima vez sería la definitiva.

La pequeña solo la miraba preocupada-_Papá ¿por qué nos odias?_-susurró. Solo deseaba que su padre cambiará, ella haría lo que sea por eso.

…..*…..*….

En la montaña de los Hokages, una misteriosa figura miraba el amanecer con parsimonia mientras estaba sentado -_Tsk, jamás pensé que te enviaría a ti_-sonrió-_Debe estar desesperada-_se dio media vuelta y vio un pequeño rubio vestido de negro. Ese niño se parecía tanto a él antes de que probará lo que era el verdadero poder-_Un placer conocerte, Bolt_-

-_El placer no es mutuo, además_, n_adie me envió_-habló con resentimiento el pequeño-_Vine por mi cuenta. Tu chakra se siente muy fácilmente._

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios del mayor_-Entonces debo de estar orgulloso que mi hijo sea el único más o menos competente de esta Aldea_-sus miradas se encontraron. Azul con azul por fin juntos después de _años_-_Eres el único después de Hinata que siente cuando vuelvo._

El niño-_No soy tu hijo_-le mantuvo la mirada. Odiaba a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas-_Tú solo eres un desertor, yo no tengo nada que ver contigo-_Menma ni se inmutó-_Vine a derrotarte, no permitiré que vuelvas a lastimar a mi madre ni a Konoha._

-_Entonces pruébalo_-se acercó al niño lentamente.

Este solo pudo sacar un kunai para defenderse pero temblaba ligeramente- _¿tan solo tenía 7 años que podría hacer contra ese monstruo?-_se preguntaba pero no retrocedería, no frente a al hombre que le arruinó la vida.

El hombre lo jaló del brazo donde tenía el arma y con la otra sostenía un Rasengan. Se acercó al pequeño y le susurró-_Cuando dejes de ser un mocoso, ven búscame y elimíname si es que puedes, Bolt. Mata a tu padre y líbrate de todo ese odio que me tienes, te estaré esperando, hijo. Pero ten en cuenta una cosa, ya no tendré más piedad contigo ni con este mundo-_y desapareció.

Bolt se quedó completamente estático. Había sentido miedo, realmente pensó que ese hombre lo mataría. Miró sus manos que seguían temblando y su respiración seguía acelerada.

Cuando se recuperó, empezó a lanzar patadas y golpes por doquier. Lo odiaba, odiaba a ese hombre con todo su ser y juraba frente a los líderes que tanto admiraba que algún día el sería tan fuerte que libraría al mundo de ese despreciable ser.

"_Así en esa fría mañana de Noviembre, _

_Menma prometía que la próxima vez que apareciera, sería el fin de Konoha, incluyendo a su descendencia._

_Hinata prometía que muy pronto evitaría que Menma volviera a pisar la aldea, a pesar de que lo amará tanto._

_Himawari prometía que haría lo que fuera por hacer recapacitar a su padre._

_Y Bolt, él prometió que la próxima vez que viera a su padre…uno de ellos moriría y no sería él"_

.

.

.

.

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

_Ok, me salió muy raro.. Espero que se haya notado el paralelismo del epilogo sino hice mal mi trabajo ;(_

_**Si no se entendío, lo explico rápido. Menma va y viene como le conviene (¿) a la aldea y siempre termina de la misma manera (if you know what i mean) y Bolt siempre lo ve irse pero el nunca lo "conoció" y esta es la primera vez que se encuentran cara a cara.**_

_Espero que no le moleste a Taty Hyuga este raro pero muy rarooo OS._

_Espero que me digan que les parecio. BYE BYE._


End file.
